Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-6}{2y} - \dfrac{10}{2y}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-6 - (10)}{2y}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-16}{2y}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $r = \dfrac{-8}{y}$